


A Penguin Sees It All

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham loves Eugene, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Don't ask me why, Eugene likes batman, M/M, M/M/M, Pickles - Freeform, This is crazy, This was requested, Threesome, and Eugene is weird, stuffed penguins, this fic is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Tobin gets to thank Abraham for being a hero. He just didn't know Eugene would be invited or his stuffed penguin.





	

Tobin could tell now that Abraham should be the one in charge. While his crew ran terrified of the walkers Abraham emerged as the hero saving Holly.

Tobin explained to Deanna that Abraham should be in charge of the construction crew and that he would graciously step down. She agreed and they decided to celebrate life with a big dinner.

A dinner was held outside. Abraham got many cheers and thank you's for saving their friend Holly and they still finished out the day. Tobin decided it was best to thank Abraham again.

"Thanks again Abraham for today, you saved the day." Abraham smiled "well it was no big deal, after being outside these walls it was as easy as rubbing oil on a babies bottom." Oil? Abraham was really something.

The night winded down and Tobin decided to help clean up. He heard laughing and turned to see Abraham telling about his army days. Soon it was just Abraham and Tobin.

Tobin decided it was time to go home. "Calling it a night?" Abraham asked. "Yeah, it's about quitting time." Abraham looked him the eyes "how about you give me another thank you with your mouth this time?" Tobin stared, did he really say that?

Tobin was shocked but took in Abraham's figure. He never banged a red head or a guy for that matter. "Well, it would be a first but maybe we can start with a drink and see where it goes?" "Sure thing hot stuff" Abraham replied.

Soon they were back at the house Abraham shared with Eugene and Rosita. Abraham fixed them some whiskey. Abraham sat down real close and wrapped his arm around him. "So I don't really have to explain the basics to you, a man just changes it a little."

Tobin laughed nervously. Can I really do this? He thought. Abraham all the sudden brushed his thigh "give me a little taste" Abraham said. Tobin decided he couldn't know if he could go through with it without attempting a kiss.

Tobin leaned forward and kissed Abraham then yelped as Abraham lifted him onto his lap and clashed their lips together, demanding access. It was hot, Abraham was like a elephant looking for a peanut. Well, he wasn't going to find one up there.

Abraham was grabbing his junk as he continued kissing into his mouth. Soon Tobin couldn't breathe and had to pull back. "I know I'm driving you crazy with my monster hands. Imagine that Loch Ness I got contained in my pants." Tobin whined, for fear or anticipation he didn't know.

"Lets carry this upstairs" Abraham said. Holding his hand out Tobin decided to take it. As they made their way upstairs Abraham pushed him into sitting on the bed. As he looked over he couldn't help but notice a stuffed penguin on the bed. What an odd sight Tobin thought.

Abraham looked at Tobin as he reached for the penguin. Tobin yelped as Abraham slapped his hand. "Don't touch what's not yours baby." Tobin laughed slightly thinking why would a grown man sleep with a stuffed penguin? "Sugar dumpling I got us a hot date" Abraham yelled. About the time Tobin furrowed his brows thinking what the hell? In walked Eugene from the joining bathroom. 

Tobin stared "I believe what you would call it is a non romantic third partner used exclusively for sexual relations." Speechless Tobin watched on as Abraham gave Eugene a kiss and said "sure dumpling whatever you want to call it, you know you're my only real love."

"Let's get this show in the road!" Exclaimed Abraham. Tobin just looked at the pair befuddled. "Oh, come on don't tell me you thought I wanted you to be my boyfriend. I thought it was obvious that Eugene was my genius queen." 

"I thought Rosita was your girlfriend" Tobin said. Abraham and Eugene laughed "well she is a hot little number, we sometimes let her in on the excitement." Eugene looked on "this is my room with beefy, Rosita stays down the hall." Tobin looked at the penguin, that explained a lot. 

"So you in or not?" Abraham asked. Smiling Tobin replied "why the hell not? You only live once." Eugene quickly stripped "well reincarnation maybe possible if you look at the equations centering on" mmmph. Abraham had put his mouth over Eugene's effectively shutting him up. "Sugar dumpling, enough with science lets get down to business."

Eugene's body wasn't that special but Abraham would make up for it. Abraham undressed, Tobin figured foreplay didn't factor into their relationship. Abraham then came over and pulled off Tobin's shirt. He screeched as Eugene unexpectedly grabbed his crotch. 

"My little dumpling why don't you help captain here finish getting undressed?" Abraham asked Eugene. Tobin was surprised how aggressive Eugene was, he always seemed so wussy. Tobin really wondered how this would go down.  
Who would be in the center? He didn't know if he was down for that. He wasn't sure as it was if he wanted to top or bottom.

Suddenly Tobin realized he was undressed. Abraham was macking on him hard. Eugene was playing with himself. Then Abraham started to fondle Eugene as he kissed him. It should of Beene turn off, disgusting even. Eugene was nothing to write home about but it was oddly erotic. He could see the love in every sensual kiss.

Abraham looked towards Tobin "lie back captain." Then Abraham straddled him and kissed his neck, biting his ear. Eugene sat there stroking himself slowly. Abraham then moved over to kiss Eugene once more. 

Tobin got up to his knees and looked over. When Abraham moved once more Tobin moved towards Eugene to kiss him. "Hold up there captain! What do you think your doing?" Tobin looked at him confused "I was just going to join in on the fun with Eugene." Abraham looked at him with a frown "that's a negative, that ass is mine. You may get a touch if I give you permission but don't kiss him and you will not stick him understand?" Tobin was really confused now "yeah, sure got it." 

Tobin forgot all about the demands as Abraham came back over and kissed him, he then bit his chin. Abraham traced down Tobin's body with his tongue. He sighed as he finally took his dick into his mouth, swallowing it down whole. Abraham was good at his job, he was afraid he would shoot his load as Abraham started to fondle his balls. "Abraham stop, I'm gonna cum." Abraham latched off.

As Tobin looked over he saw Eugene laying in bed watching intently as he munched down on a pickle. Tobin was at a loss of words or even thoughts. Abraham looked over smiling "I see you're enjoying the show sugar dumpling. Now why don't you get us some lube?"

Abraham slicked up his fingers and slowly inserted one. It stung but felt incredible, Abraham pulled in and out slowly before adding a second. He withered as his prostate was hit. He knew about his anatomy well enough but was disappointed he hadn't tried this before. He was a mess at the third finger, oblivious to any pain.

Abraham slicked himself up. It really was a Loch Ness Monster! Then he claimed Tobin's ass. Tobin grunted as Abraham pulled every sound available out of him. He continued to kiss him and stroke his dick. All Tobin could do was yell like a needy whore and clutch the sheets. What the hell? As he looked at his hand he realized those sheets were batman. Tobin really should of realized the Eugene factor earlier but that Scottish man had him going.

As Abraham pounded his ass like a butcher would meat he looked over to Eugene. Eugene was madturbating. One hand on his cock, the other bringing a pickle to his mouth, and that damn stuffed penguin was sitting beside him positioned like it was taking a peep!

Abraham grabbed his hips and slammed into him three times more before he was milked dry. Two more pumps and Abraham was behind him. Abraham sighed nearly falling on top of Tobin before deciding last minute to collapse beside him. As Tobin looked over Eugene jizzed all over batman.

Abraham sighed "well your welcome for saving all your friends asses and yours, good night." Tobin looked over. Eugene crawled towards Abraham "I appreciate the visual image you gave me to ejaculate." Abraham then elbowed Tobin so he got up and left closing the door behind him. 

Eugene laid his head on Abraham's chest kissing it. "That was very nice beefy, you always pick the most interesting lays." Abraham leaned down to kiss him. "Anything for you sweet dumpling."


End file.
